That Fateful Mission
by BloodKey
Summary: On a mission that no one wants especially Sakura 5 friends set out to complete it. Things start to heat up, while other things get cold. Find out what happens with Sasuke and Sakura and the rest of their team. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS
1. The Unwanted Assignment

That Fateful Mission 12/09/2007 16:03:00

Chapter 1

The Unwanted Assignment

"What?!!!" Sakura's scream could be heard past the village's exiting walls. Countless villagers turned to face the Hokage's office building wondering what exactly was going up there.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed after throwing the palms of both of her hands on to Lady Tsunade's desk causing it to crack.

Tsuande took a deep breath preparing to explain the situation to her impatient student and the young men standing in the room. "Sakura, Sai needs protection just like any other traveler, and just like any other traveler that asks for our assistance, we give it to them." She said trying to keep her voice from rising.

"Yeah, but Sai?! Why can't he just go himself. I mean he thinks he's soo high and mighty," she demonstrated by throwing her arms in the air and twirling around.

Neji watched Sakura arguing with the Hokage when he heard someone whisper to themselves more than anyone else. "Troublesome…. women are so troublesome…." He turned to see Shikamaru sitting on the couch with his head laid back and his eyes closed. He silently laughed at him thinking 'Try as you may, but you will _never_ tune them out.'

"Tsunade, do you realize that if I have to protect that asshole, that I might just give him to the people that want to kill him if I don't kill him myself?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked to the front of desk so she could be face to face with her oh so stubborn student. "Sakura, the men trying to kill Sai are bad news. If they get their hands on him, they'll drain his power. If they contain that power, they'll destroy every village in sight. And they'll definitely come here considering he housed him."

"Do we know who they're working for?" A voice came from the dark corner of the room. He was only visible from his chest down. He wore black pants with a plain white shirt with no sleeves that came down past his hips. It was a loose fit, but tight enough to see his perfectly shaped chest and shoulders. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself, as if no one already knew who he was.

"Well, no, Sasuke… not yet." Tsunade regrettably answered. "We have very little information about the people after Sai's unique pow-"

"What's so unique about his powers anyway?" Shikamaru asked whit his head shooting up. He had a look that told everyone in the room he was now very interested.

"Well, there's something… inside him."

"Wait, what?!" came a blonde's voice. "You mean like me and Gaara? Is he like us?" Naruto and everyone along with him were more than anxious to get these answers.

"No, no he's not. He can't call forth the powers he contains. He can't use them whenever he wants. It's kind of a cursed power, if you will. A power so strong, it has almost forbidden itself to be used. It has no name and no one knows how it came to be."

"Well then how did Sai come to get this power?" Neji asked, speaking for the first time.

"The power never dies. Not even when its host goes to the next life. When its host dies, he flows free until it finds a newborn to live in."

"Wait…" Sakura began with a now calmed voice. "If it can't be used, what do these people want with it? How can it possibly benefit them if they can't use it?"

"Like I said before, we don't know much about them, but we figured that if they want it so bad and are willing to kill for it-"

"They must have found a way to use it." interrupted Sakura. She was speaking to herself when she said it, and when she realized she had, she looked at every one of her friends expressions. They had the same blank look except Naruto who had his regular determined look on his face.

"So when do we get started old lady Hokage?!"

"Well, you can't get started if you're dead, and I promise you if you call me that again… you will be."

"Uhh… yea… right, sorry old- I MEAN Lady Tsunade, our great leader."

He finished his ridiculous cover up with a bow and a sigh of relief.

"All five of you will leave as soon as Kakashi gets here with Sai."

'All five of us? These guys must really be bad news.' Sasuke thought. He looked around at his comrades and knew they were going over the same fact in their heads. At that moment, Kakashi Sensei came up on the window with Sai right behind him.

"Sorry I'm late." Those three words were the usual words that came out of his mouth.

"You're not late." said Tsunade with an almost satisfied smile.

"What? But you said be here at 11 a.m. Its nearing 1 p.m."

"Oh, so you do listen." Tsunade took a seat at her desk and placed her tangled fingers on her des in front of her. "I told you 11 because I knew you'd be at least and hour and half or 2 hours late."

"I have a good explanation though…." Kakashi tried to get himself out of his newfound grave, but fail miserably.

"Whatever, Kakashi Sensei! You were reading your pervy, romance novels again." yelled Sakura. Naruto was by the door snickering while the other three wanted to, but they were 'too cool' for that.

When they all were finally at the village gates and ready to go, Sakura had one more thing to make clear.

"Okay, Sai lets get one thing straight." Sai looked up at her as did everyone else. Sasuke just grinned and thought 'That's my Sakura' 'Wait what!'

"I don't like you. I never did and I can damn near guarantee that I never will. Now, I wont let those guys that are after you get you, but I _can_ and _will _promise you that if you piss me off enough, I'll end this mission, end their search," she said pointing into the forest. "and kill you my damn self. Okay?"

She finished her speech with a smile that could have scared anyone with common sense. "Um, yea… sure, Sakura."

"Good." And with that, Sakura kicked off the ground and was immediately jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto followed right away while Shikamaru was waiting for Sai to leave.

"You know, I can't I leave until you do."

"What- oh yea. Sorry 'bout that." Sai answered snapping out of his own visual of Sakura throwing one of her power puches at him again. 'Damn those hurt.'

"Hahaha. She really got to you didn't she? Don't worry, she's got that effect on a lot of people. You're not the first. She's done it to all of us."

"Uh, yea." Sai said with a nervous chuckle. "I've never seen anyone make threats like her right on the spot…. It's not human."

"Yea," Shikamaru chuckled back. "She's, just uh… gifted in a disturbing way, I guess. Well we kinda have to go. Another minute, and we won't be able to find the others."

Shikamaru and Sai took off on the branches and caught up with the others in less than a minute. They were waiting for them and Sakura wasn't happy. She wanted to get this mission over and done with so she could get home and go on with her 'normal' life.

'I have better things to do…' She thought. She glanced at Sasuke' direction for a second, but quickly turned away and kept on the trail.


	2. Protect & Serve Part 1

Chapter 2: Protect & Serve (Part 1) 12/09/2007 16:03:00

Chapter 2

Protect & Serve (Part 1)

It was going to take 3 and a half days for Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto to get Sai to the safe house. They were now walking on the ground, and Sakura was already sick of Sai. He would not stop talking about how the only reason he asked for their help was because he was ordered to, or because his master wanted it that way. Sakura would have killed by now if she was sure Tsunade wouldn't kill her afterwards. Sasuke and the rest of the guys were getting irritated too. They had times where they would have liked to kill him, but there was no way they were going to get in Sakura's way.

"… and honestly, no offence to an of you guys, but if I would have picked my protectors for this trip, it wouldn't be this group-"

"So, how long until we get there?" Sasuke said interrupting Sai's dumbass comment while holding Sakura back at the same time.

"Three whole days." answered Naruto who was dragging his words. "I wish there was a Ramón noodles stand somewhere."

Shikamaru looked at his blonde comrade with one raised eyebrow. "Naruto, do you _really_ think that we'll find a noodles stand, or _any_ stand for that matter around here?"

"No, that's why I said _'I wish'_, Sheeesh! You know that's your problem Shikamaru, you don't listen."

"What?! Who said I don't listen?!"

"Ino." Sakura answered his question for Naruto with a slight laugh and smile.

"Oh yeah? Well when did she say that?" asked Shikamaru now looking at Sakura's eyes while she was looking ahead.

"Don't ask me, ask her! She is _your_ girlfriend."

"Yea, but you guys are best friends, and you tell each other every-freakin-thi-"

"Yea, _and_ we keep each others' secrets too!"

"Whatever. You women are so t-."

"Troublesome…?" Sakura said cocking her head to look Shikamaru in the eyes. She continued walking and laughed as she did.

"Well if you guys are done talking about Shikamaru's girl issues, I'd like to say something concerning another girl." Sai said now skipping to Sakura's side.

"Sai, we really don't want to hear about your twisted relationships, okay." Sasuke said, frustration clear in his voice.

'Thank you' Sakura said in her head. She knew Sasuke knew what she was thinking because he sent her a grin which she gladly excepted and returned. She quickly, but not too quickly, turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I'm not talking about a messed up relationship or anything. I'm talking about me and Sakura."

They all came a brute stop and looked straight at Sai. All of them had the words _'What the fuck!'_ tattooed on their faces.

"Excuse me…?" Sakura finally came out.

"Oh come on!" said Sai throwing his arms up to his sides. "Don't act like you don't know, Sakura. I see the way you look at me."

"Oh, you mean with hate and disgust?"

"Please. I know you're just playing hard to get. You really like me. Otherwise you wouldn't be risking your life for me."

"The only reason I'm out here, Sai, is because-" Sakura was cut off by Sai's finger pressed to her lips. She looked down at the finger in front of her and began to speak through it. "If you value your manhood, I suggest you get away from me and stay away for the rest of this little trip because once I'm through with you, you wont be able to even think about having kids."

With that in mind, Sai's sly smile disappeared as he slowly and carefully back away.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Neji said after casting a cruel look at Sai.

Everyone as protective of Sakura. She had become like a sister to them during the fight with Orchimaru and bringing Sasuke back. Not to mention the battle still going on with Itachi and his comrades.

Sasuke came back to the Konoha village about 5 or 6 months ago. The villagers welcomed him with open arms, but only because they didn't know the whole story. You had to be close to Tsunade or a top ninja to know the real story. Everyone else thought he was a captive… for 3 and a half years. Not all of the people who knew the truth trusted Sasuke again. They said _'He betrayed us once, he'll do it again.' _Sakura punched out most of the people who spoke against him, but Tsunade told her it wasn't the absolute best way to argue her side. Tsunade had forgiven Sasuke for the most part. He had to help around the hospital and in the Hokage's office with clean up duty for 3 months. He was also suspended from any ninja work for 4 months. He'd been training in all his free time. That is until Sakura got him to hang out with the rest of them. Sometimes they'd take walks alone, but Sakura did most of the talking… if there was any at all.

They haven't even began walking when Sasuke pulled Sai over to say a few words. "If you ever put your hands on Sakura or talk to her like that again, I'll make you wish Sakura was the one killing you."

"What do you care? You don't even like her. From what I can tell, you don't even like her as a friend."

"Shows how much you know." Sasuke said more to himself than to Sai.

"So what…? Oh my god! Do you like her? Sasuke Uchiha has actually fallen for a girl! And not just any girl…," Sai's voice began to raise, but he lowered it to a whisper when he saw Neji's head turn around. "…but the girl who you always called annoying and a burden. Not to mention the girl you walked out on for freakin' Orochi-"

"You shut the hell up about that." Sasuke stepped in front of Sai so he was face to face with him. Noses only a few inches from each other. "That's in the past. Don't ever bring that shit up again, you understand. I've forgotten about all about it, and so has everyone else. I wont let you fuckin' bring it back! And i'll never call her annoying... ever again."

"Are you sure Sakura's forgotten about it, though?"

Sasuke didn't move. He made no difference in his facial expression. He just stood there glaring at Sai. _'Had she forgotten? Had she forgave him for everything yet? Why hasn't he thought about this before? Is he really _that _self absorbed?' _

These questions kept running through Sasuke's mind as he and the others continued walking. He really didn't know. He didn't know the answer to any of the questions. He thought she had. She hasn't told him otherwise. Although Sakura had changed a lot. Not just in her appearance and strength, but her personality and ways. She wasn't as happy, cheerful, or talkative even. She didn't laugh nearly as much as she used to when they were 12. Now that they were all 18 (except Shikamaru who was 19 and Sakura was still 17 almost 18) she was different. She kept a lot more held inside her too. She didn't say everything on her mind unless it was anger. No sadness, no weakness, no… love. He wondered if _he_ did that to her.

Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when Sakura and Neji who were leading the little pack came to a sudden stop.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you feel that?" replied Sakura.

"Someone's following us." continued Neji.

They all fell silent searching for anything they could pick up. After about 5 minutes, they felt nothing.

"Maybe it was just more passing travelers." Sakura said as she started walking. She took one step forward and a kunai was thrown straight for her. It just missed grazing her cheek and leaving a small cut.

"What the hell?!" The 6 ninja looked up and in a tree stood 3 people. All with a tremendous amount of strength and chakra.

"Hiraku! How'd you miss?! You had her!" called the female rouge.

"I don't wanta kill her… yet. I like her too much. you know how I am with the pretty and feisty ones." They man's smile sent chills through Sakura's spine, but wasn't going to show it.

"Well, we don't have time for your games, Hiraku." said the third one. "We just need to get that thing for the boss, and we'll be done."

Hiraku cocked his head as Naruto and the rest got into a defensive position.

"Yea, you're probably right. Besides, the girl doesn't look like much of a threat."

That did it for Sakura. She wasn't going to underestimated and treated as the weak one anymore. She made that decision a long time ago. She shot up at the man called Hiraku as the other man and woman watched. Sakura quickly grabbed 3 kunia and threw them all at him. They all hit their mark perfectly.

'Too easy' Sakura thought. She twirled her body to look around. After she couldn't see where he went, she turned again to face the sky preparing to land on her feet. Before she could, she sensed him under her. He kicked up with partial strength. Enough for pain, but not death. As she was thrown up, he flashed on top of her sending an even more powerful kick don on her stomach and ribs. She felt them crack and a few completely brake. She was slammed to the ground.

Dust surrounded everything and everyone. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai were worried. They couldn't see anything. Where was she? Sasuke saw something stir a few yards away from him. He jumped at it, hoping and praying it was an okay and safe Sakura. When he ran to the area, he slipped down a wall of a good sized crater.

"Sakura!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yea I know it was kinda a sucky ending, but this is my 1st fanfic so give me a little credit… please…. Well I'll be working on chapter 3. hopefully you'll all enjoy the 1st and 2nd chapters enough to look for the the 3rd one. thanx looking forward to your comments and reviews!


End file.
